1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to safety systems for abating the theft of vehicles and more particularly pertains to abating the theft of vehicles through a system to detect unauthorized use of the vehicle and for incapacitating the vehicle and sounding an alarm in response to such unauthorized use.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of car safety systems is known in the prior art. More specifically, car safety systems heretofore devised and utilized for the purpose of sounding an alarm or incapacitating a vehicle during unauthorized use are known to consist basically of familiar, expected, and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which has been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
The prior art discloses a large number of car safety systems. By way of example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,914,735 to Guillaume discloses a reliable safety alarm device for automotive vehicle with engine time delay stop and starter override.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,857,888 to Torres discloses an automotive alarm.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,005,004 to Udofot discloses a light activated vehicle sensor with flashing light and pulsing sound alarm.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,061,915 to Murphy discloses an anti-theft device for motorized vehicles.
Lastly, U.S. Pat. No. 5,079,538 to DeFino discloses an automobile intruder alarm system.
In this respect, safety systems for abating the theft of vehicles according to the present invention substantially depart from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provide an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of abating the theft of vehicles through a system to detect unauthorized use of the vehicle and for incapacitating the vehicle and sounding an alarm in response to such unauthorized use.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for new and improved safety systems for abating the theft of vehicles which can be used for abating the theft of vehicles through a system to detect unauthorized use of the vehicle and for incapacitating the vehicle and sounding an alarm in response to such unauthorized use. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.